The invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to hand tools that may be used for opening split rings.
Split rings are used for retaining keys together and they are also used for connecting various and sundry parts together in many different applications. The use of split rings for interconnecting fishing tackle parts such as leaders and spoons is illustrative of but one of the many use applications for such annular elements.
The conventional split ring is formed from an elongated metal element which is wound to provide two contiguous turns or convolutions that touch one another along confronting sides. This arrangements makes it necessary to spread the convolutions apart in order to open the ring for reception of a key or other object that is to be attached thereto. The object, is of course, equipped with an eye or opening through which one of the convolutions is threaded in attaching the object to the ring. When the convolutions are spread apart to receive an object, the metal of the ring is stressed and unless the elastic limit of the metal is exceeded when thus spread apart, the metal recovers its original shape so that the convolutions again become contiguous after the object is attached to the ring and the convolution spreading forces are removed. This metal recovery precludes the removal of the object from the ring until such time as the convolutions are again spread apart for such purposes.
Split rings of the size normally used for attaching keys together are relatively easy to manipulate with the fingers and the convolutions are rarely spread sufficiently far enough apart by a person to exceed the elastic limit and cause permanent deformation of the split ring. On the other hand, split rings which are smaller in size and of the size commonly used in attaching fishing tackle parts are more difficult to open with the fingers and the metal is more frequently stressed beyond its elastic limit as the object or tackle part is attached to the ring. This, of course, makes the split ring unsuitable for its intended purpose and requires a replacement.
In the tackle industry, as well as in other industries, the need arises for attaching various different objects to small split rings that may vary in size from one object to the next and this type work is done by hand. As such, the work is tedious and it would be beneficial to have a tool which would aid the worker in accomplishing the task as well as diminish the number of split rings that are destroyed by exceeding the elastic limit of the metal during the attachment procedures.